renandstimpyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Overboard
Ren: AHHHHH!! Stimpy: -Walk to Ren- Ren what wrong?! Ren: It Seeu and Usee! Seeu: Get out of here man our house! -Ren and Stimpy walk out of the house then they hear a song- Stimpy: IT VY2 YUUMA!! VY2 Yuma: Hey guys! -Ren's hand was red becuase of Yuma- Ren: Hey you l-look like anime...... -Yuma slap at Ren and tell then get out of here- Stimpy: Sorry!! Cul: Yo! yo? -Ren kick Cul out of the door- Cul: Awww sick!! -Stimpy look at the new 3ds- Stimpy: What this? -Stimpy play Animal crossing when the new leaf come out of the logo it was black- Ren: WHOA!! -Stimpy look at Yuma and Ren take Yuma outside and take a fight- Yuma: Ren Hoke!?! Ren: Sorry man! -One night Yuma walk over to Stimpy and put Stimpy in the water- Yuma: Im done it! -The next day Ren wake up and saw a death deer- Ren: YUMA!!!! Yuma: Yeah Ren? Ren: Do you see the death deer?! -Ren cuts off his hand- Ren: OW!!!! Yuma: Sorry honey! -Stimpy got black Yuma came back and said he is death- Stimpy: You son of a blood! Yuma: Sorry kitty cat! -Yuma run to Ren and then it was big gamecube- Ren,Stimpy and Yuma: WHOA! -Stimpy think about the one that Jeff the killer have- Stimpy: Guys! Come on! Ren and Yuma: Ok! -Run to Jeff the killer house- Jeff: WHAT!?!?!? Ren: hi -Stimpy close the door and cry for 1 hours- Stimpy: WHY!?!?!?!? Yuma: Well this guy shut the heck up?! Ren: Yes!! -Ren slap Stimpy for 1 hours and then Link's eyes were pink- Link: GASP GASP GASP!!! Ren: WHAT?! Link: A kitty!! Stimpy: R-Ren!!! Ren: Shhh! -Link try to get Stimpy into this dress- Stimpy: AHHHH! IM AMY ROSE! -Yuma kick Link in the face- Link: OW!! MAN?! -Ren shoot Link 3 times and Stimpy hit Link noobs- Link: MY NOOBS!!! -Later that day Ren,Stimpy and Yuma are playing War world 6- Ren: DARN IT! Stimpy: 3th? What the heck?! Yuma: You 2 look like a baby! -Yuma put Stimpy in Yuma's room and kill on his nose- Stimpy: DARRRRNNNNN!!! Ren: HEY YUMA!!! -Yuma turn his head and Ren's eyes were black- Ren: What? Yuma: Your eyes i-is black not pink! -Yuma slap Ren in the face the house was black Yuma's eyes black his hair was black everthing was black- Yuma: Ren??? -Ren was weaing Amy rose's look- Ren: Hiya honey! -Yuma run off to Stimpy's bedroom and then black door was a monster- -Stimpy is looking like Jeff the killer- Stimpy: Go to bed!!! Yuma: H-H-H-Help!! -Yuma ran back to Ren when Ren look like Jeff the killer his eyes were red- Yuma: Mommy? -Ren and Stimpy killing Yuma but Yuma's eyes were pass out- Yuma: What the? -the tv were black Yuma jump on the tv the tv was on fire- Yuma: Ren? Stimpy? Yuma: Sighs -Yuma walk outside and saw some death animals- Yuma: No! No! -The death animals went to Yuma and Slap him- Yuma: OW STOP IT APPLE CREAM!!! Apple Cream: How do you know my name? Yuma: Uhhh -Yuma fell on the black hold it Ren and Stimpy- Yuma: GUYS!! I mean oh great! -Ren and Stimpy throw Yuma in the hold- Yuma: AHHHHH!!!! -Ren's brain kick Yuma all the way to hell and Yuma saw logo New leaf it was black- Yuma: Welcome to heck? Yuma: HECK?! Yuma: It hell!!! -Ren zip Yuma in wall and put new leaf on it with death animals- Yuma: It creepy!! And scary yuck!!! -Yuma cut the rope one by one and then Stimpy's eyes were black with fire on his eyes- Stimpy: Back off!!! -Yuma run back to the house and saw Rin and Len- Rin Len: hi! Yuma: YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -Yuma run back to hell and see Ren and Lily- Yuma: Lily what are you doing here?! Lily: SHUT UP!!! Yuma: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! -Yuma wake up from his nap but Ren's butt was showing- Yuma: AHHHH! Stimpy: Oh hey Yuma how it going? -Yuma throw dvd player on Stimpy- Stimpy: Uh-oh! -Yuma hit,kick,slap and yell at Stimpy at the same time- Stimpy: HELP!! Yuma: It your turn to go to heck Stimpy!! Ren: Whoa Yuma! Yuma: WHAT!!!!!!!!!! -Ren walk away sadly Yuma face turn ren becuase of his dream- Yuma: Stimpy? -Stimpy gone to sleep on his own bed Yuma throw a death deer on Stimpy's face- Stimpy: EEEEHHHHHH -Stimpy dream about going to ponyville- Yuma: Wake up Stimpy it me!! Yuma! -Ren poke at Stimpy when Ren got the gun he shoot into Yuma- Yuma: REN!!!! Ren: Oh-no! -Yuma fight back with Ren when Stimpy woke up he fight too- Yuma: STOP!!! Ren: What? -Yuma walk away madly to death- Ren: Yuma. Stimpy: Yuma are you ok?! -Yuma bite off with Stimpy then death animal came- Ren: What really?! -They grab Ren,Stimpy and Yuma and the rope- Ren: LET US GO!! Death animal 1: No! -Put Ren,Stimpy, and Yuma in the black world then the rope was black- Stimpy: HELP!!!! -Stimpy let Ren Yuma out of the rope then jump to the death animals- Death animal 2: Oh crap!! -The rope have been clean color for Ren and Yuma- Yuma: WERE SAVE!! Stimpy and Yuma: REN!!!! -Ren put death animal go in hell- Ren: Sorry but you lose I WON!!!! Yuma: Whoa! -The next day Ren eat all the death stuff from his bedroom Yuma put eggs on Ren's face- Ren: YUMA!!! -The eyes were black then Ren look at Jeff- Ren: AHHHHH!!!! Rating: x Category:Episodes